Tali Lucasi NCIS
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: This is a re imagining of my Agent Tali Lucasi Story.
1. Chapter 1

A knot formed at the bridge of Tali's nose, as she sits in the outer office of the Director of NCIS Leon Vance, dressed in a skirt and blouse her grandmother Ziva set out for her thinking to herself _"I hate skirts!"_

Nervously she sits with her grandmother Ziva DiNozzo, fidgeting with her skirt when The Director's assistant Cynthia Sumner places the phone down and announces "Mr. Vance is ready for you now..."

Tali and Ziva walk the short distance from the outer office to the main office as an eerie sense of calm overtakes Tali, both she and her grandmother Ziva walk into the lions den...

* * *

Walking into The Director's Office Tali remembers something "Nikita" told her once "The greatest weapon you have is charm, no matter how uncomfortable you are smile"Taking a seat Tali's notices Leon Vance examining her test scores telling Tali "I see from the application that Ziva is your grandmother..."

Peering over the folder Leon asks, "how...? I don't see a mother listed."

Ziva tells Leon in her usual matter of fact tenor, "If you don't mind Leon put up security measures before we continue"

That comment got Tali's full attention as Leon hits the Alpha One security button under his desk

Smiling at Leon, Ziva says, "Yes she is...Pouring herself some water Ziva asks, "do you remember Mrs. Jones bodyguards...?"

Leon's mind races back eighteen years to the day Ziva was brought back to NCIS by a mysterious blond woman saying, "Ah..., yes."

"The the female Sharon, is mine and Gibbs daughter" Ziva states, "Miss Jones told me never to tell anyone"

Smirking Leon tells them sarcastically, "that explains a lot..."

"What does that mean!" Tali asks in a tight annoyed tone.

"It means the Gibbs men Share certain characteristics" Smiling Ziva states in a grandmotherly tone, and my daughter shares them as well"

"With scores like theses you can name your duty..., take your time to think about it." The Director said looking at Tali.

Determined Tali looks at the director's saying "I don't need to think about it..., OSP" she says with confidence.

Leon looks at the younger version of Ziva saying, "Usually..., we require you be part of the service for two years"

Cynthia buzzes though to the office interrupting the director telling him, "Director Vance you have a phone call."

Leon grumbles telling Cynthia "I am in a meeting!"

Nervously Cynthia tells Director Vance "The caller said you would say that"

Their was a silence on the other end of the line as Leon muttered, "Spit it out Cynthia"

Pausing Cynthia stated, She said to tell you Tali was trained by..., Nikita!"

Cynthia replies "I had to route the call through MTAC to unscramble it sir"

Tali chuckles rolling her eyes as she says "Mrs. Jones!"

Director Vance tells them "It appears we will pick up this interview in MTAC!"

* * *

Moments later in Nikita looks at the Group saying "Director Vance I hope you are taking my goddaughter's request seriously..., she was trained according to my standards"

Leon states "You never did explain who you work for."

It was Tali's mom who answered the question "And we never will, all you need to understand is We make Kidon look like schoolboys"

Ziva chuckles at the comment

Smiling Miss Jones states "We are the ones they call when "The CIA" can't handle the problem..."

"Does this organization have a name" Leon asks looking exasperated

"The look Ziva shot Leon was, "Wrong Question"

Folding her hands over her chest as her smile deepens, Mrs. Jones says, "It Does"

"Well" Leon asks as he waits patiently

In a flat cold even tone Mr. Jones said, "Director Vance if I give you the answer you seen their high probability Jackie becomes a widow by nightfall."

"Our organization has enemy's Director are you sure you want to know"

Pulling at his collar and raising an eyebrow Leon says nervously "I see."

Mrs. Jones looks at Tali telling her "My offer still stands Tali!"

At this point Leon turns to Tali and asks "Offer?"

Shrugging her shoulders Tali tells Director Vance "She told me..., if NCIS does not work out she would hire me, my mom is not hot in the idea!"

Leon asks "Who is your mom?"

Pointing to the woman beside Miss Jones Tali tells Director Vance "The woman beside Miss Jones"

Leon tells Tali "You're hired, I will tell Hetty to expect you."

With a broad smile Mrs. Jones says "Tell Hetty Flavius's daughter says Hello!"

Leon raises his brow at the comment asking "You know Hetty?'

Mrs. Jones says "We have crossed paths once or twice!"


	2. Chapter 2

One week later in Los Angeles, Special Agents G. Callen and Sam Hanna sit at their desks discussing "The Scuttlebutt"

Looking across his desk at his partner G. Callen, Sam Hanna tells him "scuttlebutt is we are getting a new Agent today G.""

Smirking Callen replies back to Sam's comment "Yea..., scuttlebutt give you a name?"

What the two special agents did not know is Henrietta Lange or 'Hetty' to her friends the Supervising Agent in Charge had crept up behind them calling out "That would be Tali Lucasi gentlemen she is a Legacy agent Mr. Callen!"

Turning his head so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash G. Callen asks "Hetty' whose legacy!"

'Hetty' tells him "Why don't you ask her yourself she is standing right beside me."

"When did she get here I didn't even hear her walk up" Callen looked at a woman standing 5' 5' tall with jet-black hair standing there offering her hand to him. Tali told him "It's my grandparents that work for "NCIS"...; Grandpa Sends his regards Mr. Callen."

G. Callen asks, "Who is your grandpa?"

Laughing and without even batting, an eye Tali tells Callen, "Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs..., why?"

Sam Hanna says sarcastically scoffing "I suppose the next thing you're going to tell us is Ziva David is your grandmother!"

Smirking Tali replied, "Actually she is Mr. Hanna...!"

Stunned G. Callen said, "Wait a minute that would mean!"

Tal finishes his statement "My mom was born just after the first Gulf War Mr. Callen."

Sam Hanna asks Tali "Who is your mom?"

Tali turned her head slightly looking at Sam telling him "That will remain classified..., for the moment!"

Chuckling at how well she handeled them Hetty told Tali "let's go to my office."

Tali turned to follow Hetty up the stairs she saying, "Maybe we can spar later it will be fun!"

Callen tells her "I wouldn't want to hurt you on your first day."

Tali Told Callen with a wink "How do you know I won't hurt you...? Hm"

Callen noticed Hetty grinning like a Cheshire cat as she walks away and up the stairs!

Hetty and Tali walk to the office Tali when heard Callen say, "She is the spitting image of Ziva, only with jet black hair"

"With out luck she fights like her too" Sam said sarcastically

* * *

A few moments later Tali sits in Hetty's office almost afraid to ask but Hetty can guess the question on her mind!

Hetty looks across the desk at her saying "I met Mrs. Jones the first time in Cairo in 1998!, Her team was sent in to get me out"

Tali said almost in a whisper Hetty "So, you know... about Section One then!"

Hetty tells her "Yes I do, but don't speak that name to anyone else..., unless you have to"

Sighing Tali tells Hetty "I know..., it's just hard!"

Hetty asked, "Now about that sparring match" Hetty looks her right in the face saying "Hand it to him on a silver platter."

Grinning Hetty folded her hands feeling pleased with herself.

With a smirk on her face Tali turns and walks out the door saying, "Nikita did train me herself"

"Don't worry I wont use lethal intent"


	3. Chapter 3

Descending the stairs Tali already her game-face on. Callen looked up at Tali with a raised eyebrow noticing how Tali's face changes saying "I don't know which one of us she is going to fight, but they will have our hands full!"

Looking up from his computer Sam looked at Tali saying "Your right "G.""

Tali walks over to Callen and Sam as Callen asks her "Who.,"

With a sly grin Tali told them innocently, "both of you..., one of you is no challenge at all"

Callen said confidently "This will be a quick match Sam."

* * *

Rechecking her pony tail Tali replied sweetly with a smile as her tenor changed to cold and matter of fact saying, "Yes it will Mr. Callen..."

Heading to the in-house basketball court/workout area Tali said "it i'l be a shame to bruise that pretty face of yours"

Walking to the center of the court Tali just stood their, not even bothering to take a fighting stance as she gestures with her hand to the center of the area stating "whenever you're ready..., gentlemen."

Hetty announces with confidence "One hundred dollars on Miss Lucasi!"

Kensi called out to Hetty's proclamation, "I'll l take that bet."

Deek's seconded his partners statement saying, "You're on Hetty!"

Sam and Callen walked out to meet her on the floor Sam stated sarcastically, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Hetty"

Hetty looked at her Agent saying "I am confident Sam... I am confident Tali will win me two hundred dollars..."

Tali doesn't say a word just narrows her gaze at she looks across the room focusing on both Callen and Hanna. Callen made the first move trying to get the upper hand on the new girl, Tali noticed his movement calling out "mistake!" she slips under the punch hitting him in the mid-section with a punch of her own and then grabs him by the throat sweeping his leg out from under him, kicked him in the face for good measure.

Replaying Tali's actions in her mind Kensi said "Shes not even bothering to block the attack dam she is good... Hetty who trained her"

Not wasting time or giving Tali time to recover from Callen's attack Sam moved on her with a right cross. Tali ducked under Sams punch hitting him in the ribs with the first of a series of three forearms. Grabbing Sam's shirt caller Tali kicked his leg in the hollow of the knee taking him down. Moving around behind him Tali grabbed Sam by the jaw with her right covering his mouth placing her left hand on the top of his head preparing to brake his neck.

Spinning round Tali threw Sam away in instead of braking his neck

Looking at her two sparring partners Tali got deadly serous and said coldly, "I could have killed the both of you."

The two senior agents gear up for round two when Hetty looks at Kensi and Deek's"saying pay up!" Turning her attention to Tali, Hetty states "Tali as much as I am enjoying watching the two of them being served..." Counting her money Hetty said "I am bringing this sparring match to an end before you put two of my best agents out of commission!"

Getting back to his feet Callen was holding his throat trying to swallow as he recovered from the hit his voice was high pitched at first before settling into its usual tenner he squeaked out "Hetty we are just getting warmed up!"

"That was fun, next time how about live blade" Tali said as she walks off.

Callen said "Live"

Sam said, "Blade"

* * *

From a point of concealment just the other side of the parking area a older version of Tali observed the entire match beginning to end stating "She could give me a run for my money"

The five foot, eleven inch tall blond standing next to her said "She did what I trained her to do eliminate the threat"

Looking through a pair of binoculars, the blond told the younger woman "Tali knew they were no threat... time to go"

Holding a bionic ear the younger of the two woman said "Miss Jones... you may want to hear this..." Putting on the headphones Miss Jones listen in as the following conversation played out.

* * *

Back inside the building Hetty looked at Callen saying "Of course you are Mr, Callen... and I'm the tooth fairy"

Chuckling Tali said "Callen I've been training since the age of seven!"

Sam looked at Tali with raised eyebrow asking "With whom... Rambo"

Smiling Tali ponders the question for a moment saying "No she would make Rambo run home crying to mama!"

Miss Jones couldn't help but chuckle at that remark saying, "What, its true"

Kensi looks at Hetty saying "You know don't you, Hetty you set them up?"

black faced Hetty replied "Miss Blye perish the thought... even if I did I couldn't tell you"

While Kensi Blye and Hetty debate whether Hetty's winnings are legitimate, Callen and Sam look at Tali saying in unison "She!"

Hetty turns her attentions to both Callen and Sam stating "Oh for heavens sake, Tali's Sensei saved my life once."

Callen realized the implications of what Hetty just said saying "That would mean the woman who trained Tali was an operator!"

Sam looked at Hetty saying "Spill it..., Hetty!"

Hetty is about to speak when Tali cut her off tells them "Like I told your partner Sam, that's classified"

Crossing her arms over her chest Tali said, "let's just say she eats Seals for breakfast and leave it at that"

* * *

back outside Miss Jones read the look on Tali's face saying "Tali no..."

* * *

Reading the unspoken question on Callen's face and feeling the need to keep her grandparents out of it Tali said aloud "Aside from myself Mr Callen, only one other person outside her organization has ever seen her face..., and lived."

Callen asked Tali accusingly "Yea..., who would that be!"

This time it was Hetty who came to Tali's rescue saying "Me..., Mr. Callen..."

With psychic accuracy and precision Hetty tells Callen "Like I told you before don't even think of having Eric dig into Tali's past!"

Tali thinks, _"And Nana"_

Holding his Ribs Sam says to Tali, "You move like you have seen seal fighting tactics before."

Grinning Tali tells him "That's because I have Sam, my fiancé is the took over as commander of Seal Team 6 after you left"

Sam says "DEVGRU."

Tali told Sam "I think that's what Adam calls it!"

Sam asks Tali, "Adam Samuelle?"

Tali replied "Yes Sam..."

Sam says "Good Man to have your back"

* * *

Outside the two woman walked back to the Limo Miss Jones said "Well done Tali"


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Tali and the team sat around the office when Hetty came down from her office "saying "We have a case"

"A lieutenant commander Melissa Lockwood was found dead... she had a stamp on her hand from a bar named Lilith." says Hetty matter of Factly.

Eric Beal does a quick look up of the bar on the net Saying "It's an alternative bar for Woman!"

"Eric" Tali said, "I want a profile of the club owner"

Reading the screen Tali shrugged her shoulders and blurted out, "It's a lesbian bar..., big deal!"

That comment causes both Sam and Callen to look at each other then at Tali!

Kensi takes Tali aside to speak to her this does not go unnoticed by Hetty who asks "You have a plan Mrs. Lucasi?"

Tali told her, quickly, "Yes I do..., Kensi you and I go in as a couple."

Deeks raises an eyebrow asking Tali, "Can you be convincing?"

Hetty stands their silently watching things play out she knew all to well the level of training Tali had undergone asking Tali "Are you sure you want to volunteer Tali"

Tali hops up and out of her seat strutting across the room pinning Kensi against the wall Tali asks "Ready?"

Kensi tells her "No but let's get this over with"

Tali grabs Kensi's ass and squeezes Kensi's mouth opened as Tali planted a kiss on Kensi as her mouth opened Tali slipped her tounge in Kensi's mouth. Tali's lips slid down and she and she started to gently nibble and suck on Kensi's lower lip. Kensi thinks to herself _"Where did she learn to kiss like this, I'm not into girls but dam."_ She finally breaks the kiss and notices the bulge in Deeks pants as she looked his face at he face telling Deeks "You need a cold shower!"

"Mr Beal have that profile ready in 30 minutes" Hetty tells him

Sam blurts out sarcastically "She's got your number Deeks!"

chuckling Callen says "She sure does!"

Deeks quickly grabbed a file folder holding over his waist trying to hide his arousal.

Ignoring Deeks actions Hetty told them "Kensi, Tali you will be going undercover as a married couple in an open relationship."

As Kensi regains her composure Tali tells her "I will be the distraction, you see what you can find out!"

Still catching her breath Kensi replied to Tali's comment, "Yea..., sure." Kensi was more turned on by Tali's kiss then she was willing to admit at least openly.

* * *

Later that night 21:00 hours at the bar "Lilith's" Kensi asks "what's your code phrase?" Tali says simple "Lilith's is on fire tonight!"

Tali preps herself as she hikes up her skirt and lowers her top saying "Ready" she walked through the door with Kensi by her side. Every woman in the bar looks as her as she thinks to herself _"I never did mind the little things!" _

Tali was decked out to the nines in her veronica lake peek a boo hair style and a skin tight black leather Micro Mini skirt and blouse. Every eye in the house was on Tali as she crossed the room when a woman by the name of Leanne comes up to them asking "May I help you?"

Tali shed crocodile tears telling Leanne "I just wanted to see where my girlfriend died!"

She says her name was Melissa Lockwood. Leanne puts her arm round Tali to comfort her she says "I understand"

She noticed the ring on Tali's finger asking "Who"

Tali told Leanne "The girl I came in with... we have an open relationship"

Tali entertains Leanne, Kensi starts working the room herself trying to see what information she can only to come up dry so she heads back out to the van.


End file.
